O Aniversário de Minha Melhor Amiga
by Gabriella Witherspoon
Summary: O dia mais especial de nossas vidas...


- O aniversário de minha melhor amiga

**- O aniversário de minha melhor amiga. **

Dedicatória

Dedico esta shortfic, a minha melhor amiga, Carmem.

História

Como toda história, tudo tem começo, meio e fim, e essa não poderia ser diferente.

Tudo começa em uma bela sexta-feira, 19 de Setembro.

Minha melhor amiga se chamava, Marie Holling. E eu, Blair Dion Malfoy. Estávamos no auge de nossos 15 anos, e estudávamos em Hogwarts, éramos da Sonserina. Marie era a garota que conseguia ser a melhor amiga do mundo. Seus cabelos eram sedosos, negros e longos, usava óculos, era alta, lindíssima, e tinha belíssimos olhos azuis. Eu era a típica garota que se dava bem com algumas pessoas e tinha apenas uma melhor amiga. Possuía olhos verdes vivos, cabelos loiros e lisos, da mesma altura que Marie e bonita.

Neste instante, entravamos no colégio, quando Mah viu Iago McConaughey, o garoto em que era apaixonada, apesar de não assumir isso. Ele era moreno, possuía um lindo par de olhos castanhos, era um pouco mais alto que nós, e eu não o considerava o que se pode chamar de bonito. Esperava que ele falasse com ela, pois hoje era seu aniversário, eu já tinha dado os parabéns, aliás, havia sido a primeira.

Eles não se falavam a um bom tempo, mas ela ainda tinha esperanças. E hoje não queria estragar o dia dela. Era só uma vez ao ano.

Como Iago não disse nada, mesmo tendo visto-a. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa, e foi uma sorte ter conhecido Rose Weasley, uma corviniana muito amiga do garoto. O único momento que pude aproveitar pra falar com Rose, foi na aula de teatro em que ela se sentou na cadeira atrás da minha, e Marie havia ido falar com alguém na última fila. Por enquanto estava tudo certo, falei rapidamente com Iago, e ele prometeu voltar a falar com Mah.

No pôr-do-sol quando estávamos indo embora, ela ainda alimentava esperanças, e podia.

- Ele não... – ela começou a dizer.

- Marie. – chamou Iago indo até Mah.

E falando na coisa, a coisa apareceu.

Ela reconheceu aquela voz, apesar de estar distraída, era a voz dele. Os dois eram completamente apaixonados um pelo outro.

- Oi. – Marie sorria de orelha a orelha. Saí de perto, para não atrapalhar e fiquei observando ao longe.

- Eles se amam. – disse pra mim mesma, exatamente quando Teddy Lupin passava ao meu lado.

- Quem ama quem, Blair?

Controlei-me ao máximo para não ficar corada, pois amava Teddy, assim como Mah amava Iago.

- O quê?

- Você estava dizendo "Eles se amam".

- Ah... isso. Marie e Iago.

- Hum...

- Tudo bem, Teddy?

- Aham. E com...?

- Ted!!

Nós nos viramos para ver quem o chamava. Pra variar era Victorie Delacour, a namorada dele. Ela sempre aparecia quando ele falava comigo. Parecia que o seguia. Era loira, possuía olhos azuis, alta, e pra minha grande sorte não era veela como a mãe, Fleur Delacour.

- A gente se vê em breve, Blair. – ele sorriu, beijou-me na bochecha e foi até onde Victorie estava.

Eu não havia entendido o "em breve", mas isso era bom. Dessa vez não tive como não ficar corada. Resolvi ir embora, mas antes mesmo de chegar aos portões alguém chamara meu nome. Eu reconhecia aquela voz.

- Teddy? – e me virei.

- Sim.

- Onde está...?

- Victorie?

- É.

- Terminei com ela.

- Hum... que...

- Não diga nada. – e beijou-me.

- TÁ NAMORANDO, TÁ NAMORANDO! – gritou Marie batendo palmas.

- Marie!

- My name. – e riu.

- Pára! – disse sorrindo.

- Vamos né, Blair?

- Vamos. – cada uma de nós pegou na mão dos garotos e fomos pra casa de Marie onde começaria uma bela farra.

Sempre carregávamos roupa em nossas mochilas, pois sempre tinha _aquelas_ farras na casa dos amigos.

Chegamos a casa dela por volta das oito da noite, e algo nos esperava lá. Uma festa de aniversário à Marie. Claro que eu sabia, mas não havia contado a ela logicamente, os pais dela queriam segredo.

A família dela inteira estava lá, além dos milhares de amigos. Nos divertimos à beça, a casa ficou lotada de colchonetes e os quartos de hóspedes já haviam mais pessoas que o normal.

Como a maioria das pessoas que ainda estudavam, estudavam em Hogwarts, foi uma turma realmente enorme, que conversava, ria e sorria de orelha a orelha. Tinha sido a festa do ano. Claro que estávamos cansados, mas ainda sim felizes.

Iago McConaughey havia pedido Mah em namoro. E Teddy Lupin tinha feito o mesmo, em relação a mim. Em fim, todos nos amávamos.

**FIM.**


End file.
